Bi the blood of god!
by serotonin
Summary: “You must first determine your partners sexuality,” McGonagall ordered, “Then transfigure yourself into their ideal partner.”
1. The task

****

Bi the blood of god!

"You must first determine your partners sexuality," McGonagall ordered, "Then transfigure yourself into their ideal partner."

~~

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Transfiguration class just as Professor McGonagall started writing on the board. When she heard them come in, she turned and looked at them sternly.

"Do you care to explain why you are late?"

"Sorry Professor," Harry apologized, "We were talking with Professor Dumbledore."

"All right then. Sit down."

The three sat down in the front row of the class. McGonagall turned back to the board, and continued to write on it. When she had finished, she turned back to face the class.

"All right. You are all mature 7th years now, so I expect you to be able to do this project without making a fuss. You are going to do this in pairs, which I will draw out of a hat. There will be no swapping of pairs, and each pair will be one Slytherin with one Gryffindor."

The whole class let out a groan. Not only were they not allowed to pick their own pairs, but also they had to pair up with their enemies.

"Now, now, it isn't that bad. I'm sure you can all be at least civil to each other for the remainder of the lesson. Alright, here are the pairs."

"Professor?" Hermione interrupted. "Aren't you going to tell us what we're doing?"

"Not yet. Now pairs are; Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode,"

Ron let out a loud groan. Harry heard him mutter something under his breath about the draws being rigged. 

"Lavender Brown and Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson,"

"Pansy?" Hermione squeaked. "I have to work with Pansy?" 

"Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil and Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy..."

Harry didn't hear McGonagall say the rest of the pairs. He was in too much shock at having to work with Malfoy. He could feel someone staring at him, and turned to see that Malfoy was staring at him in shock. Harry glared at him, before turning back to McGonagall.

"All right, now that you are in your pairs, I will tell you what you have to do. You must first determine your partners sexuality," McGonagall ordered, "Then transfigure yourself into their ideal partner."

The whole class stared at her in stunned silence. Many mouths moved, but no sound came out. Then Harry got his mind thinking fast enough to say something.

"You've got to be kidding Professor." 

"And why would I kid you Potter?"

"I...I don't know. Some kind of...joke?"

"I assure you, Potter, this is no joke. Now each of you grab your wand and follow me. Each pair will have a room, and you are to stay there until I come and tell you that you can leave. You must stay in the room, in your transfigured form, until them, understand?"

"Yes professor," The class replied meekly. 

"Good. Now follow me."

~~

Okay, that was kinda short. But please review and tell me who you would like to hear about first. But it can't be Harry and Draco. They'll be last.


	2. Hermione and Pansy

****

Bi the blood of god!

"You must first determine your partners sexuality," McGonagall ordered, "Then transfigure yourself into their ideal partner."

~~

The 7th years followed Professor McGonagall up to the fourth floor, where she stopped them in front of a painting of Merlin. She waited until the whole group had arrived before speaking. 

"All right class, here are the rest of your instructions. On the other side of this painting is a hallway, that has small rooms on either side. Each pair will be placed in one room. The doors will be locked, and only I have the key to unlock them. Now, in these rooms, you are not able to tell a lie. You can try as hard as you want, but you will find that you cannot lie. That is why we use these rooms for this exercise only.

"Once you have finished the exercise, you must both place you wands against the door, and say _Rectos finite. _This will place a mark on the other side of the door, and I will come to you. If you have not completed the assignment before the end of class, then you will have detention for a week, and will lose 100 points from your house. Is everybody clear on what to do?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The class chorused.

"Good." McGonagall turned to the painting. "Laughers lie." 

The painting swung open revealing a long white corridor that had doors on either side of it for as far as the class could see. McGonagall entered the hallway, and pointed at doors, indicating which pair was to go in which room. When they all had their rooms assigned, McGonagall gave her wand a flick, and the doors opened. 

"Off you go then."

Hermione stepped into the room after Pansy, and shut the door behind her. She heard the latch click into place, and then the handle disappeared. She turned around, and saw that the room was about as large as her dorm room, but the only furniture was two worn couches with a small table in between them. On the table was a sheet of parchment and two quills. 

Hermione watched as Pansy sat down in one of the couches, before walking over and sitting opposite her in the other couch. The sat silent for a few minutes, before Pansy picked up one of the quills, and the parchment, and wrote their names on it. 

"Right. Hermione. Gay, straight or bisexual?"

"I would have thought that that was obvious Pansy."

"Humor me, all right?"

"Fine. Straight."

Pansy wrote straight next to Hermione's name, before looking up at her expectantly. When Hermione said nothing, Pansy sighed. 

"Aren't you going to ask what I am?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Pansy, gay or straight? Or bisexual?"

"Gay."

"What?" Hermione looked shocked. "But I thought that you...and Draco..."

"Draco? Not a chance in hell Hermione. Besides, he's only got eyes for one person, and it isn't me."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to say. Now, let's get on with this ok? It's not exactly the best class I've ever had."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean. But, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get out of here."

"That's what I was thinking. Ok, shall I transfigure first?"

"I guess so."

"Then tell me what I'm transfiguring into will you?" Pansy asked, exasperated.

"All right. Um..."

"Fine, I'll ask questions. Hair?"

"Red. Save yourself breath and just transfigure yourself into Ron."

"Weasley? Your perfect partner is Weasley?"

"You have something wrong with that?"

"Yeah. I don't want to look like Weasley."

"It's only for a class. And besides, I might change some things."

Pansy immediately started transfiguring herself into Ron. The change was slow, but when she was finished, she looked exactly like Ron himself.

"Ok," Hermione ordered, "You need shorter hair. And more muscle, Ron isn't that scrawny. And maybe a bit taller, I like tall guys."

"This okay?" Pansy asked once she'd finished making the adjustments to herself. "This is really awkward you know."

"I'd imagine so. Now it's my turn. Describe..."

"Okay, firstly, you need blonde hair. Hmm, green eyes, a bit taller than you are, but the same build. The hair a bit longer too, and curled."

Hermione's change was quicker than Pansy's, but she kept having to adjust herself to Pansy's expectations. When she was finally finished, she was tall, thin, with long curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her chest was noticeably larger, much to her embarrassment, and her legs were a little longer. 

"Happy now Pansy?"

"Definitely. Shall we get out of here?"

"Yes. Got your wand on the door?"

"Yep."

The two girls held their wand tips against the door, and said "_Rectos finite._" They then waited for over five minutes, before the door began to open. McGonagall appeared in the doorway, and looked them over, before pulling out a camera. Before either had the time to shy away, she took a photo. 

"There. I shall give you each a copy. You may change back and leave now. But there is one thing I would like to add. Once you leave this room, you will not be able to talk about anything that has passed within it, understood?"

"Yes Professor." Both girls replied, before quickly leaving the area.

~~

So there you have it. Who shall be next? 


End file.
